


When He Was A Little Boy

by MistoElectra



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cynthia is trying, Gen, Kid Connor, Pre-Canon, companion piece to out of touch, kid zoe, title from a little bit of light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistoElectra/pseuds/MistoElectra
Summary: "At least there were days when he let the light in, in those moments a little bit of light..."Connor wasn't always angry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, so this is the companion piece I promised for Out of Touch. Like it, this will probably switch POV between chapters a fair bit to show more but hopefully it should always be fairly obvious whose POV it is. It will also probably not stay chronological for very long as it just depends on what ideas I get but hope you enjoy! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal but I'm still getting into the swing of this one. New chapter for Out of Touch should also be up tonight so keep an eye out for that!

_“His little hands stole my heart...and his little feet ran away with it.”_

_~_

He was so small. Cynthia had never really appreciated just how small and fragile babies could be until she held her own in her arms for the first time. The rush of love, the urge to protect him from the world was almost overwhelming as he slept in her arms. She’d hardly put him down since he’d been born a few hours ago, apart from to let Larry hold him. He’d snuffled and began to cry a little at that until he’d settled, although it had taken her at least twenty minutes to reassure her husband that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, their baby boy was just getting accustomed to new people.

Their baby boy, their little Connor. Connor James Murphy.

The James was after her own father, but the name Connor had been a spur of the moment decision. He’d just looked like a Connor, she’d said. And he did. She didn’t know why. Smiling softly, she looked down at him again where he dozed against her chest. He was all swaddled up in blankets and a tiny sleep suit that they’d brought with them. Tiny tufts of hair stuck up from his head in all directions, already wild and he was only a few hours old.

It was a dream come true really. They’d been trying to have children for years now, and she’d been beginning to think that they would never be able to have their own biological family before she’d found out she was pregnant with Connor. They had been beginning to contemplate adoption, but that idea had been put to the side now that they had him.

Larry was so excited. He was also a nervous wreck. In an attempt to work off some of his nervous energy, he’d gone down to the hospital canteen to get a tea. He’d mentioned coffee but they’d both agreed that given his current jittery state it probably wasn’t the best idea.

The door creaking open made her look up, a smile forming on her face as Larry shuffled back in, a tiny smile on his face as he glanced over at them and she could tell his heart was swelling at the sight. Setting his tea down on the cabinet, he perched on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her, gazing down at their boy.

“He’s so small...” he murmured, reaching to gently run one finger along Connor’s cheek, beaming when the newborn turned his head sleepily to follow the movement, lips making a faint suckling motion. He’d be looking another feed soon probably, but for now he seemed content to just doze. Shifting a little bit, one arm wiggled out of the swaddle of blankets, a tiny fist waving in the air.

It made them chuckle and Larry couldn’t help but reach out and take the tiny fist, making it shake in the air as if Connor was some little old man yelling at teenagers. When Connor managed to clutch at Larry’s finger with his tiny hand, she thought her husband’s face was going to burst with the smile he had.

“Good grip...he’s going to be quite the little league player.”

Of course, Larry had it all planned out, had been doing so much research on all the sports teams and meets in their local area and how young they started and when they met and so forth. It was how he’d been raised by his father, and so naturally, he wanted to pass the same on to his son and in his hopes, Connor would do the same eventually. He would play sport, get a good scholarship and go to a good college. Part of her wondered how her husband would feel if Connor turned out to not be a sporty child, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She didn’t want to think on that too much, she’d rather just concentrate on the little miracle in her arms who was beginning to stir, big blue eyes blinking open and gazing up at her as he began to make a whining noise.

“Sshh, honey, it’s okay. Momma’s gonna get you something to eat now, don’t you worry.”

Once he’d been fed, after a little grizzling, he’d settled down and actually stayed awake for a little while, giving them the opportunity to fawn over him a little more. He’d whined a bit more on being passed to his father but they’d managed to get him settled again and Larry found great amusement when their son began to suckle on the tip of his finger, sending himself off to sleep and clutching on with tiny fists. And although she’d been reluctant to let him go, they both had to admit that they were tired and so they’d put him down in the crib.

Larry leaned over, dropping a kiss to the top of both her head and Connor’s. He was going to head home for the night so he could get a proper night’s sleep in a bed instead of trying to cram himself into the bedside chair. That way they could both get some sleep and hopefully she’d be discharged tomorrow. Then they could bring Connor home, into his own room that they’d specially decorated. Larry had taken an entire day putting together all the furniture, another painting the walls a pale blue. They’d even gotten a little plaque for the door that was partially a blackboard so that they could add his name to it.

Their life was going to be perfect.


	2. A Good Day

_Babies are like little suns that, in a magical way, bring warmth, happiness and light into our lives. (Kartini Diapari-Oengider)_

Connor was definitely a momma’s boy.

It was something that Cynthia knew disheartened Larry a bit, how Connor way always more settled when he was with her, more content for the majority of times. Maybe it was because Larry was always away at work during the day, while Cynthia was always at home with their son. It seemed logical that therefore Connor would be closer to her. Besides, he would still giggle happily and reach for his father when he came in from work, smiling gummily with the two teeth he had thus far.

As it was, he was currently sitting in his highchair, pushing his toy blocks around while she prepared dinner, apron sitting neatly over her baby bump. Their little family was coming along perfectly. Little Connor who was eight months old, happy and healthy, and the second little baby that they were having. They weren’t sure yet if they were having a boy or a girl, but either way Cynthia just knew that it was going to be wonderful.  Plus Connor seemed excited, even if he didn’t actually understand what was going on.

“Oh, Connor, no honey, that’s not for eating,” she turned around, moving over to him and gently pulling the block out of his mouth, brushing some dark tufts of hair out of his face. Connor looked up at her with big eyes, mouth moving and replacing the block with his thumb. It made her chuckle and she kissed the top of his head lightly. He always made her smile, their little boy. She still remembered how they’d dressed him up as an elf at Christmas. He’d looked so small and hilariously comical and he’d worn a shocked and outraged expression the entire time that had just completed the image. They’d gotten a photo of it and that one had gone in the scrapbook.

His hair was getting long, she thought absentmindedly. Perhaps it was time she booked him for his first haircut. Another milestone, she thought excitedly, a wide smile covering her face as she continued with the dinner. Larry would be home in an hour and then perhaps they’d do something nice this evening. They needed to get some groceries, but perhaps they could go out to the park first. Connor loved the park, loved the little play area where they would push him a little in the swings or go down the kiddie slides with him. They could even get ice cream, have a nice little treat. Yes, that would be nice; she’d suggest that to Larry when he got in.

Putting the dinner in the oven, she was about to take off her apron when a sound stopped her.

“Ma...ma...ma...mama....”

Her eyes widened as she turned, looking at Connor with wide eyes as he giggled and clapped his hands before reaching one out for her, “Mama!”

Oh, her clever boy!

“Oh Connor, how clever you are! Such a clever boy, that’s right, I’m your mama,” she cooed as she picked him up, bouncing him on her hip delightedly. The giggles from him were enough to make her heart swell as he grabbed on to the edge of her apron. He was so precious, so wonderfully precious and she wondered how she had ever managed before now.

She spent most of the next hour playing with Connor and his blocks, occasionally pausing to check on the progress of the dinner and when Larry came in through the door he found them on the floor of the living room, building a tower of blocks on the mat. He smiled broadly, dropping his briefcase by the coffee table before crouching down beside them.

“And how was your day?” he asked, leaning over to give Cynthia a kiss, passing a hand over her bump before using the other to cup Connor’s head affectionately.

“We had a great day, didn’t we Connor? And we have a little surprise for-“

“Dada!”

Larry blinked, looking down at Connor who was sitting there with an innocent smile that made Cynthia chuckle.

“As I was saying before our son so kindly interrupted me, Connor said his first words today. Isn’t he a smart boy?” Cynthia laughed as Connor turned towards her on hearing his name, eyes big and blue and impish. Little mischief maker their boy was and apparently he’d been holding out on them a little when it came to speech. Larry chuckled too, scooping Connor up and beginning to tickle him, making the infant laugh and wriggle in delight until he stopped, upon which Connor latched onto his arm and started absently gumming at his shirt sleeve.

“Dinner’s almost done, dear.  And I was thinking, after dinner we should go out to the park. Maybe get some ice cream as a little treat. We need to get some groceries anyway, I swear Connor’s grown out of more clothes,” Cynthia rambled, only being cut off as Larry kissed her cheek lightly.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’ll just go and get changed into something more comfortable and then I’ll be back down,” he smiled, before picking up Connor and holding him on his hip, “What do you say, Connor? You want to come on an adventure with your dada while mama finishes dinner?”

“Dada!”

That was all the confirmation needed and the two disappeared off up the stairs, making her shake her head and rise, going through to the kitchen. Hopefully tonight Connor wouldn’t decide that the baby food was better off coating the walls and everything around him rather than in him as he had the week before. It hadn’t been much hassle to clear up, but it was still infinitely easier if things went smoothly. Her baby was a growing boy after all.

Thankfully, dinner went as planned, and other than a brief instant of Connor deciding to stick his finger in the food, she was able to get both him and herself fed without too much effort. The dishes could wait, they decided, first they were going to have fun. And so she wrapped Connor up in a coat- just because it was May didn’t mean there wasn’t still a chill in the air- and they headed off. There was an orchard not too far from them that they liked to frequent and Connor adored it. They must have played for at least an hour on the swings with Connor crowing in delight before heading back to the car, stopping by A La Mode to get an ice cream (although more of Connor’s baby cone managed to get over him rather than in his mouth, even with Cynthia holding it) and finally grabbing some groceries. By the time they got home, Connor was fast asleep.

It had been a good day.


End file.
